Eloping to Italy
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Hermione is on the vacation to heaven with the man from hell when her friend and her friend's fiance elope to Italy. When she gets to know him, things change, feelings are felt and it would be time for you to start reading! BxH, of course! R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dear Draco and Ginny,

You're probably wondering why I gave you a diary for your wedding, but once you grow old and you're wondering why you ever got married, you can read this and you'll understand.

See, when I heard you were eloping to Italy, I knew I had to do this for you. I was so touched when you asked if I would come with you! Oh, and Draco, sorry we had to be enemies for so long in Hogwarts.

Well, right now, we're at the airport in London, and Draco is talking to the lady at the counter. Ginny is with him. I wonder what Draco's friend will be like. Ginny was the one who actually asked me to come with you two and Draco said he asked one of his friends. Hasn't told me his name, though.

To pass the time, I'm people watching. There's this little old lady laughing happily and chatting with an equally old and frail looking man. Oh, that is so sweet! They're a couple and still together! I have never actually seen such a couple before. The lady catches my eye and smiles. She is so nice! I smile broadly back.

Then I see something that is not so nice. There is some guy who is yelling into his phone. He seems furious. I just want to slap him. He's creating such a scene. Ruining everyone's mood, I'm sure.

"No! You HAVE to change it. I can't! No, no, no I can't be transferred, no. Yes. Okay. Thank you. Never mind. It's okay. I'll try to. Yes, you too." He snapped his phone shut with such force that I felt sorry.

For the phone.

Not him. It would break soon.

Stupid head. I don't know why I feel so badly towards a stranger, but he just… I dunno.

Gives off a bad vibe, or whatever.

Then he turns my way. He is unfortunately, drop dead gorgeous. He has dark, dark hair, with green eyes and pale skin. He is not at all well built, not a muscle to be seen. His suit, with the white shirt, black tie, black jacket and all just compliment his features. Damn him. Stupid mean people have to be so friggin hot.

He just shot me a _glare!_ ME! Not just _a _glare, THE glare. Like, if looks could kill, I'd be pushing up the daisies.

I was so startled, I couldn't shoot him back a glare, and I just gaped.

Why does he hate me? What'd I do?

You know what? I don't care.

Oh, look, Draco's back.

Gotta go. Will update on plane.

&

Oh. My. God.

I went to my seat in the plane and that _person_ came and sat next to me. He didn't look too happy about it either. He just sat with his elbow propped on the seat armrest and his cheek on his clenched fist, staring out the window, refusing to look at me.

Maybe… maybe he was trying to get another seat and was arguing on his cell for that. As in, a seat away from me. I feel hurt. Why does he hate me? We haven't even met!

I know. I will talk to him and subtly figure it out. Bwahaha.

"Hello," I say pleasantly.

He just nods slightly without looking at me.

"So, Italy, huh? Been there before?"

"I was born there." He mutters.

"Oh. I've never been. Is it nice?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" he says not very pleasantly.

"I will." I reply brightly as though I haven't noticed anything was wrong.

"What's your name?"

"Are you going to keep writing in your little diary while talking to me, Granger?"

I freeze. "H-how do you…"

He turns to look at me.

I see familiarity.

"Blaise Zabini?" I ask incredulously.

"Surprised?" he mutters.

I let a moment pass.

"So why do you hate me?"

"You're seriously asking me that?"

"For heaven's sake, Blaise, get over it. It's been ten years since we were in Hogwarts and you still have that Slytherin Gryffindor grudge. Grow up." I say sharply, feeling rather pleased with myself.

"It's not that." He mumbles.

"Oh? Then what is it, pray, do tell."

"It's…oh, never mind, Granger, forget it."

"First things first. We're going to be spending the next god-knows-how-many hours next to each other and later a whole month in a villa _together_. So could you stop calling me Granger? I have a name you know."

He looked up, suddenly amused. "Okay," he said agreeably.

"Secondly, could you please stop looking at me as though you're constantly thinking of new ways to poison slash kill me all the time?"

"I suppose that can be arranged," he said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, Hermione, I see you've met Blaise." Said Ginny, smiling.

She whispered to me a second later, "He is freaking hot. If it weren't for Draco I'd be on top of him before you could say his name."

I felt sick and she saw Blaise tug uncomfortably at his tie. Clearly, he had heard.

"Shut up," I hissed back to Ginny.

"Okay, okay, I know you want him. He's yours."

"What?" I screeched. Blaise and Draco and perhaps the whole airport turned to face me.

I blankly stared back at them for a moment before smiling nervously and saying, while holding up my hand, "Broke a nail."

I felt like dying.

Later, in the cab on the way to the villa which belonged to Draco's aunt and uncle, who were kindly letting us stay there, Ginny messaged me with her Blackberry.

From: Ginny Weasly

To: Hermione Granger

Message:

OMG. He is so cute!! Squeal! If only I could have him for a day…

GinnyGs

-

To: Ginny Weasly

From : Hermione Granger

Message:

Ginny. You are ENGAGED. Act like it. And I shudder to think what will happen to poor Blaise should you have him for a day. And we swore to use these Blackberries for WORK-RELATED purposes. Stop emailing me.

Hermione

-

To: Hermione Granger

From: Ginny Weasly

Message:

Work-shmurk. And just because I'm engaged doesn't mean that I can't look at other guys! Especially such a good catch! He is so sexy. If I could just get my hands on him… if I'm as good in bed as Draco says I am, let's just say he won't want to go… hee hee.

GinnyGs

-

To: Ginny Weasly

From : Hermione Granger

Message:

Good catch? Sexy? Okay, that is it. I'm turning off my phone. And I really didn't need to know that you and Draco have been having sex.

Hermione

-

To: Hermione Granger

From: Ginny Weasly

Message:

Oh, you are so blah. You're telling me you've never had sex with a hot guy?

GinnyGs

-

To: Ginny Weasly

From : Hermione Granger

Message:

Hello! This is an automated electronic mail message from quicke. The user: HermioneG, has blocked you and emails cannot be sent from you to her unless she un-blocks you. We apologize for any inconvenience caused. Thank you.

-

To: Hermione Granger

From: Ginny Weasly

Message:

Hermione! UNBLOCK ME!

GinnyGs

-

To: Ginny Weasly

From : Hermione Granger

Message:

Hello! This is an automated electronic mail message from quicke. The user: HermioneG, has blocked you and emails cannot be sent from you to her unless she un-blocks you. We apologize for any inconvenience caused. Thank you.

-

"What are you guys doing?" asks Draco.

"Oh, nothing," says Ginny chipperly, shooting me a glance. "Right, Hermione?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?" I say fakely, pretending to be playing a game on my Blackberry.

"See, nothing!"

"Hmm." Says Blaise thoughtfully.

Draco just looked at him and rolled his eyes like: Women!

_Well, how do you like it? Is it any good? What should I do next? Press the blue button and TELL ME!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wow. Double wow. The villa is awesome. It is…wow. It's gorgeous, in a nice quiet place, right next to a huge lake and a grassy field. It is a lovely pale yellow and these balconies everywhere, with geraniums spilling from the rectangular, flower pot things attached to the windows.

That infuriating…man, just got out of the cab, glanced at it and shrugged. Ooh, has he no appreciation for beauty? Ginny is still gushing about him. It is so sad to watch her in this state. I will have to show her how pathetic he is before she does something stupid. And knowing Ginny that could happen anytime.

Is everything up to me?

I have to arrange for the wedding chapel, invite the guests, have the cake baked, deal with the parents, deal with _him,_ and now convince Ginny not to fall in LOVE with someone else!? She loves Draco, for heaven's sake!

"Are you still writing in that diary of yours?" he asks, suddenly smirking_ (and _obviously_ looking incredibly hot doing it)_.

"First of all, it's not a DIARY. It's a wedding present to Draco and Ginny and second of all, what do you care?"

"Oh, so you're planning on writing in that 'wedding present to Draco and Ginny' for the whole duration of your first trip to Italy?" he ignores my second statement.

"It's a gift from the heart," I say somewhat huffily. "What are _you_ planning on giving them? A pair of socks?"

"Lord knows Draco needs them," say Ginny and Blaise at the same time in a very creepy chorus-y way.

"HEY!" says Draco.

We ignore him and ring the doorbell. Well, I was about to ring it but then Zabini got there first. Whatever. He can ring his stupid doorbell.

Hmph. See if I care.

"AH! Hello!!" says the man who opened the door. He is kinda plump, but in a nice way. He has rosy red cheeks and a tan. He is wearing a suit, plain black-and-white and he had many rings on his fingers. He instantly gives of this grandfatherly feel, especially since beside him is this dainty little lady with salt and pepper hair in this loose bun with the apron and all. I can just picture her carrying a tray full of cookies with oven mitts. Her face is wrinkled, but she has a lovely, dimple-y smile, so does he! I feel so welcome!

"Come in, come in!" she says in this nice voice.

We all go in. Draco and Blaise do the kissing on both cheeks thing. Before we can follow, she gives us a big warm bear hug. We almost turn purple, but it's nice.

--

Ginny and I have to share a bedroom, cos Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy don't receive many guests and they've filled most of their guest rooms with other things. Draco and Blaise are bunking together, too. Ha. That sounded so gay. It's okay for girls to sleep together, but it would be so gay if guys did it.

Anyway, our rooms are gorgeous, but I won't go into details now. What I want to go into detail about is the FOOD. Oh. My. God. The food is heavenly! Especially the white-sauced pasta! It is so cheesy and it 

practically melts in your mouth though it's not overcooked or anything. No, it's just right. I have never ever, ever eaten ANYTHING like this in my whole life. Blaise and Draco seem pretty used to it, though. Draco cos he's been here before. And Blaise cos…well, cos he was born here.

Only Ginny and I were going at it like vultures, which our friendly hosts seemed to find most amusing. I don't care. Who knows when I'll ever eat anything so nice ever again?

I will have to work it off later, because even though it feels so light, and I could have twice as much with ease, I'm pretty darn sure it had a load of fat and other heart-artery-clogging-things.

Anyway. Oh, Lord. I just realized something. I won't be able to give this diary to Draco and Ginny now. I mean, look at how much I've ranted about Blaise. Crap.

Fine. From now on, this is a travel diary for me. The travel diary of Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I am now sitting outside in the garden, drinking hot chocolate.

It is early morning. The sun isn't even up yet. Today we go to the wedding chapel, which is about a day's drive away from the villa. I have already thrown a few snacks and things in a sling bag. You know, a sweater, a camera, and money, so on.

I have also dressed warmly. I know it will be cold, since we're going on a mountain. Draco and Ginny wanted their wedding to be a special one. It will be, I'm sure. I won't feel too warm or cold in my long sleeved, rose pink sweater and dark blue jeans. It's not a shockingly bright pink, nor hot pink, it's nice. I've tied my hair in a high ponytail with a brown hair-tie. I like the way my loopy hair swishes when I turn my head. It tickles. Okay, that sounded so wrong.

I sit cross-legged on the chair, making myself comfortable.

"Oh, you're awake." Says a voice behind me. Tenor. Light. Blaise.

I had made myself a vow last night to be nice to him because I realized I was being really prejudiced against him for one little thing.

"Good morning, Blaise," I say in a friendly way.

"Good morning." He replies. "May I?" he says, referring to the chair next to me.

"Sure," I say, smiling.

He, too, has hot chocolate in his hands. He is also wearing a long sleeved sweater, although his is black. It is form fitting and along with his jeans, I must admit he looks really cute. His hair is kind of spiked, but not with gel, but rather like he's messed it up on purpose.

"Hermione, I want to apologize." I feel his intense gaze burning a hole in my neck.

I am surprised. I turn to face him. "Why?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Well, as you probably already realize, I was trying to change my seating place on the plane that day, so I wouldn't have to sit next to you. It was very rude, and for that, I apologize." He says, quickly.

"Oh," I blush a bit, feeling warm and woozy inside. "Wow, um, that's really sweet of you, Blaise. It's okay, though."

We face the front again.

"So, what did you do after Hogwarts?" I ask, after a moment.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Like, a degree? Job? Family? Children?"

To my surprise, he starts to blush. It is quite entertaining to watch, actually. I have never made a guy blush before.

"I'm a doctor." He says.

"Wow." I say, impressed. He is pretty young, for a doctor.

"I…I had… a girlfriend." He mumbles almost inaudibly.

It must have ended badly, I figure. "Oh." I say.

"She… she left with her other… boyfriend." He mumbles. Oh, Lord, he's hurting. I had probed old wounds.

"Oh, Blaise, I'm so sorry- I- you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I can leave-" I stammer, but he shakes his head, looking straight ahead expressionlessly.

"Her name was Jen. Jennifer, I mean." He murmurs, quietly.

I nod silently.

I reach out and gently brush the back of his hand. He looks at me, surprised. I say "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interfered." Before pulling it away. My hand, I mean.

"No," he shakes his head. "It's okay. It was a question you were bound to ask at one point of time."

We stare at each other for a moment until Draco comes bursting through the doors, excited. "COME ON!" he says. When we just stare, he whines "Come o-o-on. We're ready to leave- oh, I say, I'm not _interrupting _anything, am I?"

"No!" we both cry hastily. We look at each other and he grins. So do I.

This might not be such a bad vacation after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The drive to the chapel was a pleasant one, to be sure. Everyone chatted, even Blaise, and I found he had a lot of interesting things to say. He disagreed with me most of the time, but when I looked at it from another point of view, I saw that he did make a very valid point.

However, Ginny started emailing me again, and it kinda ruined my mood.

--

To: Hermione Granger

From: Ginny Weasley

Message:

OMG! Can't you SEE!? You two are so PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! Oh. My. GAWD!

GinnyGs

--

To: Ginny Weasley

From: Hermione Granger

Message:

Ginny. Is that _all _you think about? Okay, look, we are not meant for each other. We are FRIENDS. That is all. Has it never occurred to you that people of the opposite sex CAN be acquainted? Take Neville for instance. Would you want him getting down your pants?

Hermione

--

To: Hermione Granger

From: Ginny Weasley

Message:

Number one: It is not ALL I think about. I do think about other things. Like… sex. And, using birth control. And global warming!! And how can guys and gals be just friends? Even if Blaise and I were just friends, I wouldn't want to stay 'just friends' for long. If you see what I mean… and besides, Neville is pretty sexy now. I mean, I suppose I wouldn't be entirely unhappy if he were in my pants… You?

GinnyGs

--

To: Ginny Weasley

From: Hermione Granger

Message:

Oh my god, Ginny. I bet you don't even know what global warming IS. And you and Blaise ARE friends, dummy. And, regarding the second half of that statement: Iw. And Neville is not SEXY. He is a bit cute. I suppose. BUT I WOULD NOT WANT HIM IN MY PANTS.

Hermione

--

To: Hermione Granger

From: Ginny Weasley

Message:

Hermione. I do so totally know what G-warming is. It's got something to do with black holes. And Blaise is not my friend. He's my brother. And Neville is so drop dead gorgeous! So sexy. I wonder how he looks naked… I wouldn't mind finding out, though.

To: Ginny Weasley

From: Hermione Granger

Message:

I refuse to continue this conversation with you, you annoying person.

--

So, I'm in the car, I'm writing in the diary, and I can feel Blaise looking at me! But when I turn to look at him, he looks away.

Hmm.

I wonder why.

Anyway, we just reached the chapel. Wow. It is GORGEOUS. It is like those things you see in the mov-

--

Sorry about that. Blaise snapped my diary shut when we got out of the car. He just grinned when I looked at him and he said "Enjoy it while it's there, Granger. You can write in your diary later."

Regardless to say, I blushed like mad. I don't really know why.

--

"No, no, no, no, no, this cannot happen. You should have come yesterday. We are full booked." Said the priest, looking flustered.

Ginny and Draco looked troubled. The priest was basically saying he hadn't any time to join Draco and Ginny in holy matrimony.

But in the end, Blaise, after smiling and being very charming to the man and saying a few things in Italian, the priest agreed to make some arrangements.

"Wow." I said later on. "How'd you do that?"

He shrugged modestly. "You just have to know what to say."

"Coooool." Said Ginny, looking slightly goggly eyed. Draco, thankfully was oblivious.

I glared daggers at her. Boy, was she going to get a grilling later on in our room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Oh my God. Where's my DIARY??

Oh fuc&etty-fuc&.(assume the '&'s are 'k's)

I'm writing this on a piece of old foolscap cos I have to let it out somewhere. I certainly can't tell anyone. They don't know the CONTENTS of it. I shudder to think what would happen to me if it fell into the wrong hands. Or any hands, as a matter of fact.

I recall going into the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate with it but now I don't have it. It's almost twelve in the night. Should I risk waking someone and go down?

Oh, what the hell, I will.

--

I hate that son of a bitch.

I went down to the kitchen to look for my diary and I found him, nestled in a chair, READING IT! And he seemed to be interested!

I was like "What the fuc& do you think you're doing, Zabini?"

And he looked up, all innocent and surprised. But it didn't affect me, as I'm quite pleased to record.

"Oh, er, I um, I found it, and I just opened one page and… I was hooked…" he mumbled, shame-faced.

"Asshole. You completely violated my right to privacy!"

He closed the book and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry." He says, sounding sincere.

I don't care.

"I hate you." I said, stomping back to my room.

Then, when I was safely under my covers, I found myself crying.

It's morning now and it is killing me to eat breakfast at the same table as him, acting as if nothing is wrong. I leave half my plate untouched and go back to my room where I start intensely cleaning up. I take a bath, arrange the beds, arrange my clothes, sweep the floor, mop it, change the bed sheets, and clean the windows until I can't think of anything else to do. It keeps my hands busy, but not my mind.

I don't know why I feel so bad about it. It would be okay if Draco or Ginny read it, but why is it so horrible that Blaise read it? Sigh. I feel horrible. I go out into the balcony and sit there.

The door swings open behind me. "Hello." Says a voice. Tenor. Light. Blaise. (note repetition of description of Blaise's voice)

"Please go away." I say quietly.

He sat down, ignoring me. "Look. We need to talk."

"Talk? What? No, I don't see any need to _talk._" I am sorry to say that my voice rose to almost a shriek at the end.

"I am really sorry."

"Why should I believe you?" I turn away, so he can't see my face.

"I know everything about you(**A little note: Hermione had actually written some stuff before starting the travel diary. She had intended to rip out those pages.)**. And you may not know much about me, but I would have to say that if you were to know anything at all about me, it would be that I don't lie. I didn't realize how much it meant to you. It has all your secrets, your feelings, and it was stupid of me to read it. I'm 

not even going to defend myself. If someone can't write what they feel in their diary, then they have nowhere to go. I think you have every right to hate me, and I would understand if you do, but you have to know that I don't want you to hate me. So if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would be grateful."

I was sitting there, gaping like a salmon. "I-" I manage to choke out. "I don't hate you, Blaise."

"You certainly sounded like you did yesterday." He points out.

"Yes, I was upset and I meant to apologize for that, I might have overreacted." I mumble, blushing slightly.

"You think?" he says, raising an eyebrow, his voice so sarcastic that I couldn't help but giggle. He grinned. "Friends?"

I nodded. "Friends." We shook hands. (**A/N sorry, guys, no hugging here. I may be a cliché writer, but even I'm not **_**that**_** clichéd.)**

"How much did you read, anyway?" I ask after a moment.

He shuddered. "Enough to know that Ginny has a crush on me while at the same time thinking I'm her brother, and that she wants to get into Neville's pants."

"Oh God." I hide my face in my hands.

"But now I finally know how a female's mind works and let me tell you this, it is not pretty. Is sex _all_ Ginny thinks about?"

"Pretty much."

"Poor Draco."

"I agree."

"On the other hand, I could use it against him somehow in the future."

"How?"

"Tell me, women tell each other everything, right?"

"Me and Ginny do."

"How many times and where have they Done It?"

"Oh my God, you are so bad! Let's see, now, there was that time in the bathroom, the other bathroom, the sofa, the bed, the bathtub, the spa, the haircutting saloon, the movies, _my_ bedroom, the kitchen, the broom closet, on top of the wardrobe, under the bed, under _my _bed, in the pool, on the dining table, behind the curtains, under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, against the wall, in the Room Of Requirements, in the Great Hall, -" I am cut off.

"Oh Merlin, are you serious?"

"At least four times in each place." I nod.

I just received an email on my Blackberry.

I won't bother with the whole thing, I'll just write the message.

_Oh my GOD! Are you two having sex? It sounds amazing! I heard all the 'Oh Merlin's and all the 'Oh my God's! I also heard you telling Blaise all the places me and Draco have had sex. Is that some form of foreplay, so you get horny or something?_

_Ginny_

"Oh my God," I sigh into the device.

"What is it? What is it?" Blaise manages to grab the Blackberry and read it.

He pales at the first bit and turns unbelievably red at the end.

"Wish you hadn't read it, right?" I ask dryly.

"Uh-huh." He nods slowly.

"So, what do you want to do?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "You want to have sex with me?" I guess I must have implied something.

"NO!"

"Thank the Heavens." He looks up.

I giggle. "Do I really look that bad at sex?"

"What? No! I never, I dunno! You tell me."

"Never had it. You?"

"Same."

"Well, this is awkward."

"Tell me about it."

"Should we go outside and break Ginny's dream?"

"Nah, let's just relax for a bit." He leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. I watched him for a while, enjoying the way his pale skin glowed in the sun, the way his lovely hair blew slightly in the breeze.

He opened one eye. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly, looking ahead again.

He resumed his original position. Out of the corner of my eye, I still watched him, etching every detail of his face into my memory.

--

The next morning, we once more found ourselves on the porch, sipping hot chocolate.

"Tell me about you. You know everything about me." I said.

He glanced at me and smiled before saying, "What would you like to know?"

"Your favourite color, where in Italy you were born, whether or not you have siblings, tell me about your parents, your hobbies, pets, your birthday, you favourite food, movie, book, animal, where you live now, stuff like that."

"Well, my favourite color is dark blue, I was born in Venice, I was a single child, my parents died in a car crash, leaving me in the orphanage, I like to read, I never had a pet, except for that stray cat that sometimes came to the orphanage, my birthday is on the first of June, my favourite food is chocolate, my favourite movie is Vantage Point, my favourite book is the Da Vinci Code, my favourite animal is the cat, and I now live in NYC, same as you."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said, referring to the orphanage part.

"You didn't do anything! Why should you be sorry?"

I shrugged.

"You know what? We have a lot in common."

"Yeah, I know."

After a minute or so, we got up to return our cups to the kitchen. I, being the klutz I am, didn't see where I was going and tripped over a step which popped up from the middle of nowhere (stupid steps always do that). I braced myself for the hard concrete floor, closing my eyes 

and dropping the cup. Instead of feeling pain, I felt a pair of warm hands around my waist, catching me and keeping me from falling.

It must have been Blaise. He spun me around so that his arms were around the small of my back. He was still leaning over me. From afar, we must have looked like two crazy people dancing or something. Rather than having a clearer head cos I wasn't going to die, I found myself even more confused.

I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair, to hold him close to me, to kiss him…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Previously…_

_I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair, to hold him close to me, to kiss him…_

_--_

I had to stop this before I did something stupid i.e. kiss him.

I quickly removed his hands from around my waist and stooped out of our awkward position. "Sorry," I muttered and walked off, feeling slightly miserable.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was staring at me walk away, looking slightly stunned.

Rather than making the dramatic exit I would have liked to, you know, strutting off as though to show that I hadn't a care in the world, I tripped over another one of those highly annoying steps that once again appeared out of nowhere. Weren't sneakers supposed to stop you from tripping, or something?

I felt a stab of pain pass through my right ankle. It was suddenly cold and numb. Wait. Was in numb? Cos it was very painful. I just didn't feel anything when I prodded it. Yeah, I sat down cos it hurt too much and then I tried to prod it. Oh fuc&, was it broken? I didn't think so…

Just then, Blaise kneeled next to me and looked at my ankle. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," I was astonished to find my voice crack a bit because of the pain. I was not going to cry. Not going to cry. Not gonna cry. Just keep not crying, not crying, not crying, just keep- oh, right, he's saying something.

"Do you mind if I touch it?" he asked. I looked at him as if he were mad. Touch it? Why the hell would he want to do that? Oh…right. Doctor. I nodded my consent, not trusting my voice.

He gently slipped his fingers under my ankle to lift it up slowly. He cast an anxious glance at me to see if I was in pain.

I kept my face straight, refraining from wincing by biting my tongue hard.

Was that… oh fudge. I had gone and bitten my tongue so hard it was bleeding. Hmm.

Salty.

Iw.

Okay, okay, breathe.

I found myself sucking my tongue. The blood tasted pleasantly warm and as I had just mentioned, salty. I realized how gross that sounded. Was I some kind of self masochistic psychopath? Probably.

"OW!" I yelled.

He winced, almost dropped my foot and then remembered himself at the last moment and held on to it.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"So," I said jokingly, "how bad is it, Doc? Will I need stitches? Do I get a discount?"

He scowled at me, but I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"You've twisted it."

"Damn."

"No, it's not too bad, I can bind it up for you. If you want."

"Uuuum, okay?" I found myself reddening. This was soooo friggin awkward!! Why the fuc& do I always find myself in these positions?

"Stay here. I shall now proceed to ransack the place's storerooms for a first aid kit. STAY." He said, before walking off.

I giggled a bit and from my position behind him, I saw the corners of his cheeks lift up, as though he were smiling.

Just then, Ginny strolled out, looking incredibly happy. Oh, Merlin, she was holding Draco's underwear in her hands.

"Oh Gosh, Hermy, what happened?"

"Twisted my ankle. Blaise went to find a bandage for me. Stop calling me Hermy."

She smiled, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. "So… you two had fun last night?"

"WHAT?"

"You know, shagging each other brains out?"

"We DID NOT SHAG."

"Okay, whatever you say. Come on, Hermy, I'm not stupid! I know the code!"

"What code?"

"Oh, I see, testing me, are we? We're going to the toga party."

"The WHAT party?"

"I love cream cheese too,"

"Ginny, what are you prattling on about,"

"Oh, Hermione, dear innocent Hermione, 'I twisted my ankle' is just code for 'we shagged in almost every room in the house and now he's going to find another place where we can shag'."

"WHAT?"

"Wow, I guess you aren't having sex."

"You don't say," I retorted sarcastically.

Just then, someone behind us said, "I really feel sorry for you Ginny. You really seem fixated on the idea of me and Hermione having sex. It's rather sad." We saw Blaise leaning against the doorframe, with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Hi Blaise," she squeaked, turning to face him. I saw the tips of her ears turn slightly pink. She promptly decided to make her exit. "Draco? Was that you who just called me!?" she screamed into the silent house.

No response.

"Oh, right. There he is." She pointed to the empty staircase. "Nice talking to you! Ta!" she walked off.

Blaise turned to face me.

"How much did you hear?"

"'We're going to the toga party'?" he asked.

"Oh God." I hid my face in my hands, to hide the blush that was rapidly spreading across my face.

Why did I always find myself in such awkward positions with this guy?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Why was I suddenly feeling so miserable? It definitely wasn't because of the bandage around my ankle. Blaise had bound it up tightly and now it barely hurt at all.

I just… I dunno. I didn't feel happy.

Oh what the hell. If a diary wasn't for writing about one's feelings, then I didn't know what it was for.

I had a crush on Blaise Zabini. There. I said it.

And. I think… I think he had been about to kiss me. But. Then. I, being the moron I am, I stopped it. Oh GOD. Why did I do that?

I am now staring out the window of my room while writing.

Oh shit. Am I… _crying?_ I am A FEMINIST. I WILL NOT LET SOMETHING AS _UTTERLY STUPID_ AS A _MAN_ MAKE ME SAD!

NO.

I won't let this happen.

I stomp my foot for the full effect.

I decide to make a list.

**Top Ten Reasons Why I Hate Men (Blaise Zabini in particular)**

1. Because they annoy me

2. Because they think they're all that

3. Because they say they love you and then drop you like a hot potato

4. Because he argues with me

5. Because he laughs at all my ideas

6. Because he is so gorgeous

7. Because he can get anything he wants just by flashing a grin.

8. Because he can get anything he wants from me just by flashing a grin

9. Because he had all the women after him

10. Because now I think _I'm _after him

This is so depressing.

I just… I want to… I wish I could… I need…

I don't know. That's the problem. I don't know what I want or need.

Oh. Draco's aunt and uncle have just announced that they're going out for dinner. That's nice.

Oh. Draco and Ginny have just announced that they're going to buy the things and food for the wedding.

Okay. That just leaves me and Blaise.

Blaise and me.

Me with Blaise.

Me in the company of Blaise.

Blaise in the company of me.

In a villa.

Alone.

Together.

Me with Blaise.

Oh fuc&.

I rush out of my room only to find that Blaise had rushed out of his, in an attempt to stop them. Too late. They're already gone.

"Damn." He mutters. He looks at me and suddenly smirks at the expression on my face.

"What? Is it that bad to be alone with me?"

I blush. "No."

"So…"

"So…"

"Whaddya wanna do?"

"I dunno. Whaddya you wanna do?"

He shrugged.

"I'm just going to go and watch this movie." I hold up a DVD. It's that scary one: One Missed Call.

When he just looks at me, I ask, "Wanna join me?"

He shrugs. "Why not? I don't have anything else to do."

We walk down the stairs together.

Full report later…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Well that was certainly eventful…

We sat down in front of the huge flat-screen 20 to 57 inch TV and I put in the disc.

We sat next to each other. Fortunately- or unfortunately, it depends on how you look at it. I mean, Ginny, being a romantic optimist would disapprove of our very casual positions- we weren't very close together.

The movie started. It was instantly gripping. I was glued. It was seriously creepy. I wouldn't put it too behind 'Ju On', that top horror movie.

Then, suddenly, this alien dude popped up from nowhere and I was so surprised- surprised, NOT SCARED- that I clutched the first thing my hand reached. His hand. Oh fudge it.

We both turned to face each other with this sort've stupefied expression.

Then he suddenly broke into a grin. "Scared, are you? Don't be, little baby, I won't let the aliens get you."

I scowled at him but neither of us moved our hands. So there they stayed, loosely together. We didn't either of us say anything, of course, but I blushed for a bit- and I saw that so did he- until I got over it and even began to enjoy the warmth it gave me.

Until, of course, I went to sleep. On his shoulder. Cos when we held hands, I realized that we had moved quite close to each other.

I suppose he didn't really mind, cos in my sub conscious state, I felt his arm slide around my shoulder.

Then, in the morning, I woke up on my bed. I looked around and I saw Blaise fast asleep in the chair at my desk. He looked so incredibly cute with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair and his cheek propped against his hand.

I got up and gently touched his shoulder. His eyes flew open and he jumped up in panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I only sat down for a bit and then I fell asleep! Please don't kill me!" he was afraid I was angry.

"Um. Blaise? Relax. I won't kill you. Breathe."

"Oh. Okay, then."

I just got a message on my Blackberry, which I realized I had left on all night.

It was from Ginny:

Oh my gosh! I peeped in on you and I saw Blaise sitting there on that chair while you were in your bed sleeping, and he was just looking at you! And it was so-o-o-o-o-o-o cute!! Omigosh! It was like watching one of those romance sitcoms with mindless fluff!!

-

Oh, Merlin. Was it possible… was it? That Blaise possibly liked me too?

That was a lot to digest.

What should I do?

_Oh for heavens' sake, Hermione, he prob'ly doesn't fancy you! Get over yerself!_

Oh God, it was that Scottish person again.

I know what you're thinking. 'What Scottish person? This girl is psychotic!'

Yeah, I probably am, but I have these voices in my head. Three, actually. They all have different accents.

There's the Scottish voice, of course, who is the practical one, and she always criticizes me and tells me to get over myself. She is very sensible.

Then there's the American one, which is like typical Texan accent, who is all 'Yeehaw! (takes out to pistols and randomly shoots in air) Go with the flow E-e-erMIONE! Let the chips fall where they wanna fall!! Speaking of chips, you haven't seen any around here, have you?' Yeah, I know.

Then there's the… okay. This is the weirdest one. There's the chipmunk. He is all 'follow your heart and it will lead you to your true love,' and 'don't give up hope, there is always something…' and the worst part is, he is like in this weird cross legged yoga pose in the corner of my head and his eyes are always closed and he looks a lot like Chip. As in 'Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers'. Not that I watch that now. I did as a small girl but not anymore.

**(A/N no offense to any Scottish, Texan, or Chipmunk-loving people. I was just goofing about. Hehe.)**

The chipmunk just said something. I missed it. Whatever.

Well, if I can have a chipmunk a Scottish lady, and some crazy Texan dude in my head, I can also have a giant soundproof box which I can shove them into. Which I promptly did.


	10. The End

**The End**

Hello. Um, I titled this 'The End', because I'm not going to write in my diary anymore. All this writing distracts me from my real life. It was fun while it lasted, but not anymore. So. Yes. It's been fun, and maybe someday, I'll open this again and experience this again. I don't doubt it.

Goodbye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there, folks! I got some reviews asking if I'd discontinued this fic! No, I have not! It just means that from now on, this will be from a third person's POV! Not Hermione anymore. Kay? So don't worry!

TheQueenOfMischief


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

"Draco, what should we do?! We have to get those two together! They're so wrapped up in their own thick heads that they wouldn't notice if a storm came and went!" said Ginny, in a panicky state.

"Relax. Let things happen as they may. There is nothing we can do about it. Let the chips fall where they may."

"Are you sure?"

"If they were meant to be together, then yes, I'm sure."

"Since when did you become so wise and crap?"

"Very funny."

"I know."

-

"So, Blaise, what _are _you giving them for their wedding?"

"Er, I'm not sure. I think I will give them… hmm. Maybe a baby's cot, because with the way they're going at it, they're going to need it."

She laughed. "Come on, be serious."

"What about you? Are you still planning on giving them your diary?"

"Er, no. it kinda became _my_ diary."

"I see."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're so- oh, never mind." She sighed. She wondered why she was even able to interpret Blaise's many looks so well, anyways.

Ginny then proceeded to run down the stairs screaming that Draco was so incredibly hot. Quote: Is he a black hole? Cos he's sucking on me…

Which caused both Blaise and Hermione to make retching noises.

After which they began a long and intense discussion about black holes. Blaise and Hermione, that is, not Ginny.

Then there was a moment of silence. Hermione argued with herself whether or not to ask a question that had been poking and prodding her brain for some time (never heard that phrase before, eh?).

She decided she would. But would that seem too insensitive? Yeah, it would. But she NEEDED to ask it! Else, her brain would be sore from all that prodding.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Blaise, peering at her with a weird expression.

"Er, sure. Why?"

"Well, you look like you want to ask me a question and then decide against it, then decide to ask me, and then not to and so on. What is it?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't. It's stupid, really." She blushed.

"It couldn't be as stupid as that time when I'd asked my mum what a bra was."

She stared at him.

"I WAS SIX!"

"Right."

"So, what is it?"

"Well, I mean, you're probably going to think I'm some insensitive titch for asking this, but, "Do you still love her? And miss her? Jen?"

He seemed surprised that she still remembered. And that surprise was replaced with some sorrow. "Well, to the second question, yes, I do occasionally miss her. But to the first, I'm not really sure if I _still _love her. I seem to be having rather strong feelings towards someone else at the moment, so I suppose no, no I don't still love her. But I did, once. I know that wasn't infatuation."

"Oh."

"What about you?" his tone was light and teasing once more.

"What about me?"

"Do you still love the Golden Wanker?"

"He is _not_ a wank."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No. It is a common misconception that Ronald and I are or were going out."

"I see."

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"I… understand?"

She turned scarlet. Of course that had been what he had meant! What else? This man was making her stupid. And she loved him for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

"Draco!"

"What, babe?"

"It's not working."

"What?"

"Hermione and Blaise."

"Oh, right. Give 'em some time, babe, it'll work out. It isn't going to happen today, ye know."

"Oh, I just worry, honey,"

"I know you do."

-

"Why does everyone keep abandoning us?" asked Hermione one evening to Blaise. Every other member of the house had left just like that.

He shrugged. "I dunno. So what do you want to do?"

"What do _you _want to do?"

"I asked first!"

"What're you? Two?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm two and a half!" he corrected, mock indignantly.

"I see." She rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"What? What did you want to say?!"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I did! It's nothing!"

She made an exasperated sound.

He looked like he wanted to say something, then decided against it, then decided to say it, then not to, and so on.

"You annoy me, Blaise Zabini," she said.

"I know I do…"

At that very moment, she felt this strong desire to kiss him. Just to drag his face down to hers' and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But that would not be very socially acceptable now, would it.

"Stop ogling at me. I know I'm hot." He said, grinning.

"What??" She cried.

"You were ogling at me."

"I was NOT!" every urge she had felt a moment ago to kiss him vanished. Well, not EVERY. But still.

"You are the most OBNOXIOUS, POMPOUS, COW I have ever seen!" she screamed. She didn't even get why she was crying now. Oh, Lord, she was crying! STOP CRYING. STOP CRYING. Why was she crying!? It was probably rage. "You think you're God's gift to women, when will you 

realize that you're NOT? I don't even KNOW why I've… I've fallen IN LOVE WITH YOU!" when she heard herself saying that, she clamped her hand over her mouth. Oh, God, what had she done NOW? She ran up to her room before she could see the expression on his face, which was probably a disgusted one.

Blaise just stood there, stunned, like she'd slapped him, rather than told him she loved him.

She stood inside her room and leaned against the inside of her door.

She cried for a moment and then stopped herself abruptly. Feminist. She was a FEMINIST. She didn't need a man to make her happy. SHE DIDN'T.

She had to get over herself. She HAD to.

Even her voices had deserted her. Her voices! And they were in her HEAD!

What was she going to do?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

There was a soft knock on her door. "Hermione?" Came that voice which she hated as much as she loved.

She decided she would hear what he had to say but she wouldn't respond. Both of them knew very well that Blaise could just 'aloh mora' the door.

"I know you're there. You haven't come out of there for hours. Please come out."

When there was no response, he said, "Fine. This just means that I'll have to stake out here." She heard a soft thump and she knew he had sat down, leaning against her door. "Do you know where I can get some firewood? It's awfully cold." He was joking, of course, and Hermione couldn't help but release a giggle, which he, unfortunately heard.

"You know I was joking, right?" he heard a soft thump on the other side and knew that she had slumped on the other side of the door.

"Yes."

"Were you joking?"

"No."

"Then…"

"Yes."

They didn't even have to ask what the other was talking about. It was obvious enough.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Okay."

"Will you please open the door?"

"Why?"

"So I can kiss you."

The door flew open to show a shocked looking Hermione. Not because she wanted him to kiss her or anything. Well, she did, but this wasn't her reason. Her reason was that if Blaise wanted to kiss her, it meant that he liked her. And that meant, well. Good. And she wanted to make sure he wasn't teasing her. Not that she thought he would do that about this. "What?" she asked. Or rather, was what she wanted to ask.

Blaise was entirely too busy kissing her.

Her arms crept around his neck and into his hair. His arms went around her waist and she stood on tiptoe to reach him. He smelt nice. He tasted nice. she noted dreamily.

They broke off and she looked deep into his eyes, seeking their bottom. She saw sincerity, and maybe a teensy bit of love. She wasn't sure of the latter. He cleared it up for her pretty soon when he kissed her again after saying, "Merlin, I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

-

Dear Diary (yes, I know, I know)

Well, it's been a year since I've last posted, and now I am much more settled down inside my head. I am pleased to report that the voices have gone away, and even more pleased to announce that Blaise _proposed!_ He PROPOSED!! HE PROPOSSSED!! TO ME!! ME!! Well, okay, maybe I'm not that settled down yet. But still! ME!! I am moving in with him soon and we're going to have a lovely wedding in a couple of months. Draco's going to be the best man but Ginny can't be the maid of honor cos she's seven months pregnant! Yes, I know!! I'm 

going to be a Godmother!! Oh my God, I'm going to be a Godmother. Isn't there some kind of age rule for that? Hmm. Must find out. Anyways, Draco and Ginny are happily married and Blaise and I are happily- ecstatically- engaged.

I know I said I wouldn't post anymore, but hey! So many things are going on! How could I not! So yes, now I am posting regularly, although Blaise still teases me about it. I don't mind. His teasing is part of why I love him so much.

Anyways, I won't post like a fanatic anymore, like record each and every detail of my life, because constantly writing in your diary is like going to Hawaii and taking only picture after picture. It's like enjoying the beauty of life secondhand. I don't want to do that anymore. I will record daily, but only about things that matter. Not in the bathroom anymore. Not, that I ever did that.

Oh, Blaise is here. He's sitting behind me with his arms around my waist. I'm facing away from him so he can't see what I'm writing-

_Okay that's it. HERMIONE GRANGER WILL NOT WRITE IN THIS STUPID DIARY ANYMORE._

Hey, that is not true. But I should go now. Bye!

**The End (for now! There might be a sequel!)**


End file.
